


How The Turn Tables

by kazoolakazuko



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: A Traveling Tea Shop, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, But it’s a ship, F/M, Oblivious Zuko (Avatar), Ozai (Avatar) Being a Terrible Parent, Ozai (Avatar) is an Asshole, The Jasmine Dragon (Avatar), With Flyers, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26638177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazoolakazuko/pseuds/kazoolakazuko
Summary: AU where Zuko doesn’t end up on his search for the Avatar.In which Zuko stand firm in his decision to not fight his father, and his punishment leaves him with no way home. Not like he cares.
Relationships: Aang & Toph Beifong & Katara & Sokka & Suki & Zuko, Aang/Katara (Avatar), Iroh & Zuko (Avatar), Ozai & Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Suki & Zuko (Avatar), Ursa & Zuko (Avatar), Zuko (Avatar)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 84
Collections: Avatar: The Last Airbender





	1. I Am Not Weak

**Author's Note:**

> So nobody really asked for this, but I saw a post that I’m basing this story off of. It’s been in my head for a couple days now and I wanted to see it come to life. If I can find it again I’ll add the link!

_“You will fight for your honor.”_

_“I meant you no disrespect. I am your loyal son.”_

_“Rise and fight, Prince Zuko! You will learn respect, and suffering will be your teacher. By refusing to fight, you have shown shameful weakness. Your punishment is banishment. You will leave Capital City and_ never _return. You are hereby stripped of your honor, and of your title of Crown Prince.”_

Before the searing pain could hit him, he woke from his sleep. He was in a cold sweat, still not used to the nightmare he’d been having for two months. His eye hurt, still healing from the burn that he earned. That his father had given him. A daily and constant reminder that he wasn’t loved, and that no one ever would. Except for Uncle, but that was different.   
  
“Zuko, you’re awake,” The old healer poked his head in the door. 

Inwardly, he cringed as he kept his expression stoic. He was longer a Prince, and no one would give him that respect ever again. He didn’t deserve it. Father was right. 

The former prince said nothing, barely even hissing in pain as the healer reapplied burn salve to his branded eye. It was routine, and would be until it healed. Slowly, but surely, Zuko was getting used to it. 

Once the healer was done and replaced the old guaze with new, he bowed to the boy before leaving. Zuko didn’t know why he still acted like he was royalty, then it was so clearly, painfully obvious he wasn’t. 

His hair was no longer in it’s pheonix tail. Now, it was cropped short. He decided he wouldn’t shave it. No, he didn’t have a nation to show a bald head to anymore. He may have no honor, but he didn’t have to show his face in the Fire Nation anymore. 

Maybe he should take Uncle’s advice and have him set their course to Ba Sing Se.   
  


•••  
  


It had been a month later when Zuko finally came out of his room. The sun was bright, and it was nice to feel that inner flame again.

Iroh was especially delighted he didn’t have to drag his nephew above deck by his good ear. He beamed at the younger boy as he sat down in front of him.

“It’s good to see you out of your room, nephew.” Iroh slid him a cup of tea. “We’ve all been patiently waiting for you to join us and decided where we go.”

Zuko wanted to give him a confused look, but knew the amount of stinging and discomfort that would come from it wasn’t worth it, “You want _me_ to decide?”

Iroh nodded, causing the boy to frown. He wanted to see the world, he knew that now that he had the forced opportunity. But, he also wanted to one day prove to his father that he wasn’t weak. Was it treasonous to think that way? Did it even matter now that he was banished?

“I want to get better, Uncle,” he told him softly. “To show father I am not weak.”

The old man frowned, “Zuko, he banished you for _life_.”

“You don’t need to remind me that father doesn’t want me. I don’t think he ever did. But I need to prove I am not what he says, even if he never sees it for himself.”

His uncle let out a sigh, but nodded, “We will start training once you heal.”

•••  
  


After few weeks of bending the heat from the burn and the salve, Zuko had began his lessons with Iroh. Much to everyone’s surprise, he was advancing quickly. Azula was the prodigy, not him. There was no way he could learn this fast.   
  
If only they knew he stayed up four hours to practice when he was supposed to be in bed. He knew he had to work twice as hard as everyone else. He always had. It was easier to use his swords than it was to bend, but he still had to practice until it was close to perfect. 

When they weren’t in the open seas, they stopped at small port towns. This time, they had stopped in Yukoya, the home of Kyoshi. Iroh was excited to show his nephew around, as he had been at the previous stop. As much as Zuko wanted to be excited and happy for Uncle, he was still plagued by how easy his father had cast him out. 

He knew deep down, he owed at least an open mind about it. After all, his uncle had given up everything to go with him. 

As Zuko and Iroh walked through the town, he couldn’t help but actually be interested in what Uncle was saying. Until they passed the remains of the old Avatar house. He could see just from looking at what was left that it was supposed to resemble all four elements. The young firebender could only imagine how much of a sore-thumb it used to be in the mass of greens and neutrals. 

As they approached a small merchant stall, Zuko shook vehemently his head at Iroh, “Uncle, I don’t need anything, I promise. We have to save what little money we have.”

His caretaker let out a haughty laugh, “Don’t worry, Nephew. I brought just a little extra to get you some souveniers. I’ll even haggle the price, if it makes you feel better.”

It did not make him feel better, but he didn’t want to argue with Uncle. He didn’t want to lose him too.


	2. Quit Acting Like A Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko gets a friend (Spirits know he needs one)

Zuko hated to admit to himself that he was enjoying the Earth Kingdom, especially as they docked at Kyoshi Island. Iroh had since traded the small and outdated Fire Nation ship for a slightly bigger, Earth Kingdom ship. It was made of wood instead of metal, so the firebenders had to use caution when using fire on board. 

There were different beauties throughout the earth lands, which he appreciated more than the landscaping back home. He saw all kinds of different animals, for starters. Iroh had to keep him from chasing rat-gophers and ox-bongos. Even if it did keep the boy’s mind off things, it was dangerous. 

As the uncle and nephew walked onto the island, Zuko gasped as he saw women jumping around in the trees. He tugged at Uncle’s sleeve, pointing at them excitedly. But, the old man was raving on about the giant Kyoshi statue in the distance. 

One of the women dropped down, not even scaring the older man who hadn’t been paying attention.

Zuko was in awe of the full face makeup and shiny head piece she wore.   
  
“State your business,” The woman snapped. “This is a safe place, untouched by the war.”

She was intimidating, but Zuko wouldn’t show fear to anyone. _Not again._ Not after he got hurt by the person who was _supposed_ to love him more than Uncle. 

“I am Iroh, and this is my nephew, Zuko,” the old man gave her a beaming grin. “He’s heard storied from places we’ve visited, and wanted to see the island for himself.

The woman nodded, bowing to them. It was different than the Fire Nation form he had seen many times before, but Zuko tried to mimick it as best as he could as he returned the gesture. 

“I’m Noki, leader of the Kyoshi Warriors,” She introduced herself. “I’ll have one of the girls show you around so I can get to my lesson.”

Zuko was interested. All women warriors that protected the island. Uncle had told him many women were great fighters, but he had yet to see it himself. As much as he wanted to watch, he knew Uncle wouldn’t want to stay too long.

They only waited about ten minutes before a girl, just a hair younger than Zuko, bounded up to them. “I’m Suki! Noki told me you would be interested in a tour.”

Zuko nodded his head rapidly, tugging at Uncle’s arm as the girl began to show them around. She stuck close to the scarred boy’s side, mainly out of the instinct that she was taught. Maybe he couldn’t see out of that eye, or not very well if he by some miracle had some vision left.

As the tour came to a stop and Uncle began browsing the stalls, Zuko looked to Suki, “Can boys learn too or are they not allowed?”

His face flushed as he asked the question, not wanting to be rejected or embarrassed by her.

“The warriors will teach anyone who wants to defend themselves,” The girl told him, pulling out a fan from her belt and slinging it open. 

He scratched the back of his neck, “I can bend, but I’m not good at it. Uncle says I am, but I think he doesn’t want to upset me. I would be honored if you could teach me something.”  
  
Suki smirked and grabbed his hand, pulling him along. When Iroh turned to see the two kids no longer there, he sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Maybe there was somewhere he could play Pai Sho?

•••  
  


Zuko and Suki stood in the dojo, their feet bare. He wiggled his toes as she held up a dress identical to her own.

“You have to dress like us if you want to learn,” she told him matter-of-factly. He wasn’t the first boy to show interest in learning, and most were scared off by the idea of wearing girl clothes.

“Can I wear the makeup too?” He questioned, absentmindedly touching the stiff scar on his face. Suki frowned as he reached for the dress. 

“Yes, but not on the full scar,” the girl put her hand on her hip. “It shows you have true bravery like Avatar Kyoshi.”  
  
His face fell, but he nodded anyway.

_Wait a minute. Did she just compliment him?_ He gaped as Suki shoved the dress in his hands and went to go grab the makeup. While she was gone, he quickly shrugged the dress on. 

Zuko made a face as he realized how thick and heavy it was. Maybe he would know why if he listened to Uncle’s stories of past the Avatar. The thirteen year old didn’t much care to know. The Avatar was gone, and Zuko thought it was dumb that Fire Nation had scouts all over the world in search for him.

As soon as Suki came back, she sat him down and got started on doing his makeup. To her, it was like having a real life doll. Although, the dolls she had practiced putting makeup on never complained that the brushes tickled, or squirmed, or almost sneezed on her.

Despite all his movement, the girl had the makeup on almost perfectly. As promised, she did not cover his scar. Suki didn’t mind it, not one bit. Especially imagining that all the other kids his age probably made fun of it, and she refused to be a bully. If she was, who would beat up the _real_ bullies?

Pulling Zuko to his feet, she taught him a few basic steps before handing him a set of small fans. He picked up the technique quickly, but Suki did have to correct his fan holding a few times. Overall, she was impressed with him.

“Wow! You learn fast!” She complimented him.

His cheeks flushed, which was unseen due to the makeup, “I know some of this stuff already. But, no one wants to help me get _good_ at it.”

“I’ve never met an Earth Kingdom boy who has the skill you do.”

It was supposed to be a compliment, it really was. But, it made him feel _wrong_ because he wasn’t from the Earth Kingdom. He was Fire Nation, which all outsiders and a few natives hated. Including himself.

He had to tell her, it would eat him up if he didn’t, “Suki, I’m not from the Earth Kingdom.”

Sitting down, he crossed his legs and put his head in his hands, not caring if he got the white makeup on them. “I don’t want you to hate me, ‘cause I _like_ being your friend. I mean– I want to be friends, but you don’t have to. I’ve never had a friend before.”

Suki sat down next to him her voice surprisingly soft as she asked, “You’re Fire Nation aren’t you?”

He didn’t reply, tears threatening to spill from his eyes. It was all the girl needed to know before she wrapped her arms around him. He flinched at the unexpected affection, and it took everything he had to not push her off him.

“Of course we’re friends! If the war has taught me anything, it’s that anyone who’s been hurt by Fire Nation has to stick together,” she soothed. “Now, back on your feet and _quit acting like a girl!”_

It was the only assurance he needed. 

•••  
  


The banished prince was exhausted by the time he and Suki made it down to the docks. She let him borrow a spare set of fans, making him promise he would bring them back at some point in time. Of course, he promised her.

The two departed with a hug, Uncle watching from the deck with a small smile. Zuko ran up the gangplank, fans opened as he called out to the older man. 

“Uncle! Look what Suki let me borrow!” He exclaimed, showing him a few moves he learned. 

His heart swelled with the thought of Zuko learning the ways of the other nations on his own, as he planned to teach him himself. With the thought of Zuko making a friend, which was something he always lacked. 

Slowly, the boy was seeing the world through new eyes, instead of through Fire Nation eyes. It was all Uncle could ever hope for. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s part two. Suki and Zuko being bffs is something i didn’t know i needed. Besides, little Zuko really needed a friend. Still kinda short, so for that i am sorry.


	3. Traveling Tea Shop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sokka learns not to disrespect the Kyoshi Warriors... and Zuko.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time jump!

It had been two years since Zuko was burned and cast out. It had been almost two years since they had turned the ship into a traveling tea shop that Uncle had named after his favorite tea: The Jasmine Dragon.

Even though sometimes he couldn’t stand it, it was originally the boy’s idea. He couldn’t continue to drag Uncle back to Kyoshi Island so he could visit his friend and the other Kyoshi Warriors, but he  _ could _ make scheduled stops.

The crew sailed port to port, making at first little money. That was until Uncle had posters made with the cheesiest slogan Zuko had ever heard. _“_ _ The best tea in all the seas! _ _”_ Man, he couldn’t wait until he they docked.

He and Suki kept in touch through a bird that Zuko bought named Ling. With Iroh’s help, he had trained the iguana-parrot to carry messages. When he returned to them was a different story. Sometimes he got lost, and would circle back to Suki.

But, for a few days, Ling could stay perched on his shoulder or roam the island at his leisure. It was time for their scheduled stop at Kyoshi Island.

Suki was patiently waiting, eyes scanning the small poster for her friend’s estimated arrival. Another warrior names Yan gave her a blank look, “Still awaiting your boyfriend’s return?”

The leader of the Kyoshi Warriors simply rolled her eyes, “He’s just a friend, Yan. You also know how I enjoy giving a man a good beating every once in a while.”

Yan laughed, about to reply once she heard a great ruckus come from outside. Spirits, did someone anger the Unagi? That seemed to be the case as Suki, Yan, and the other warriors ran outside. They haven’t had any newcomers in years, except for Zuko and his Uncle. Did Fire Nation finally decide to try and claim them?

The girls took to the trees, and watched as a young boy with tattoos tried to fight off the sea creature. Well, they definitely didn’t look like Fire Nation. But, neither did Zuko when Suki first met him.

It was then they saw fire coming from a passing ship, one that she had grown to recognize. Zuko!

Zuko was fighting the Unagi. _What an idiot _ , Suki couldn’t help but think to herself. _I’ll deal with him after I deal with the child and his friends. _

Aang, the Avatar and the boy who barely escaped the Unagi was shocked that a firebender had helped him. After his run in with Commander Zhao, he didn’t think he’d ever meet a friendly firebender.

Just as the small group tried to run, the warriors dropped down and ambushed the children that were barely younger than them.

On the ship, Iroh nodded to his nephew. “Good form, Zuko! But, if the Unagi comes after us, we will throw you over board.”

Zuko shook his head his uncle’s empty threat. He knew he shouldn’t have shot fireballs at the sea creature, but there was a  _ child _ in the water, and Kyoshi Island was the one place where he could openly use his bending without the villagers running away in hatred or fear. It was like his home away from _the_ _Jasmine _ .

Although, if there was children in the water then they weren’t from here. He knew the warriors hid in the trees, and he knew there was a great chance Suki saw him. Instead of a warm welcome, Zuko was now expecting an earful from his friend.

Sighing, he walked over to the front of the ship as they pulled into the dock. Not even two minutes after they dropped the gangplank, Zuko was running toward the dojo. Quietly, he scaled one of the tree, leaping from the branches. He did this everytime, Suki constantly telling him he had no stealth.

He was determined to prove her wrong.

He waited for probably thirty minutes before he saw her walking out of the dojo. He waited until she passed before dropping down as silently as he could.

Zuko reached out and grabbed Suki, causing her to spin and direct a blow towards his face. He ducked wrapping his arms around her waist and tackling her to the ground.

“Ha! Finally, I got the drop on you!” The teen exclaimed before quickly moving off her. He wasn’t about to give her an opportunity to retaliate.

“You’ve been working on your stealth,” Suki noted. “But, I bet you  _ still _ can’t take me down.”

She knew exactly how to get under his skin.

•••

“Give!” Suki barked as she pinned Zuko down on the mat. He squirmed, getting a leg free. He wrapped it around her waist and used his body weight to roll them both over, not giving in like she wanted him to.

The other warriors chuckled as their leader’s eyes widened. Just then, the door to the dojo burst open, Sokka walking in. He rose an eyebrow at the boy who was abruptly knocked off the girl.

Zuko huffed in annoyance. He  _ almost _ had her! Until the younger kid walked in.

“Well I was going to make a comment about dance lessons, but now I see there’s another man here,” Sokka brightened up, “who _also_ just got beat by a girl.”

The scarred teen frowned, mainly in annoyance. “Manliest girls I’ve ever met.”

That earned him a punch in the shoulder from Yan.

“At least we don’t try to fight the  _ Unagi _ .”

“That was you?” Sokka’s voice raised and his eyes widened. “You’re Fire Nation!”

Zuko glared. He hated to be reminded, especially since he had a constant one he carried everywhere with him.

Suki also glared, feeling defensive of her friend, “Zuko may be Fire Nation, but he’s been a  friend to _all_ of us. Why are you even here?”

Sokka shrugged, “I figured I could teach you ladies some moves. Water Tribe style.”

The firebender folded his arms over the chest as he listened to Sokka being shamelessly sexist and Suki biting back with sarcasm. Poor boy thought he had them all figured out.

Needless to say Suki proved him wrong by tying his arm to his foot with his own belt. Zuko laughed,  _ really _ laughed, along with the other Warriors at the kid. Sokka’s face flushed in humiliation.

“Just a bunch of girls, huh?”

“Shut up, firebender.”

Zuko obliged, and once Sokka got himself out of the mess he put himself in, he left.

The girls completely ignored the situation and got straight into training. Zuko took this time to meditate, as Uncle always had him do. For an odd, unknown reason, Suki barking orders to the other girls made it easier for him to concentrate on his inner flame than an actual flame did.

Maybe its because he was used to the shouting of the sparring men on his ship when he meditated there. Or, maybe it was because Azula used to shout out at him when he did thing Iroh’s way instead of hers. Either way, he was used to it and he  _ shouldn’t _ be.

It wasn’t too long into Suki’s lesson when Sokka came back. Zuko peeked over at him as he bowed in front of girl, asking her to teach him.

All the warriors were on edge as their leader stared down the boy.

“We normally don’t teach outsiders, especially boys,” Suki told him, Yan snorting in amusement as she side glanced Zuko. “You have to follow our traditions.”

Sokka quickly beamed, “Of course!”

Suki smirked at him, “ _ All _of them.  And,  you have to spar with The First.”

The younger boy rose a brow, “The First?”

Zuko silently swore under his breath as he knew exactly who Suki was talking about. He did  not want to wear the dress or makeup again.

“Do I at least get the fans?” Zuko grumbled as he stood, causing Sokka’s eyes to widen.

“The first _man_?” He threw his arms up. “How’s that fair?”

Yan snorted in amusement, “It’s  _ not _ .”

————

“Stupid _jerk_ , and his _jerk_ fighting,” Sokka grumbled as he, Yan, Suki, his sister Katara, and Avatar Aang all walked towards the ship the ‘stupid jerk’ was on. “I don’t want any of his jerk-tea!”

The two warriors shook their heads at him. If anything, he needed tea. Tea that was full of  sedative . He was exhausted from learning the ways of the Warriors, but was trying to prove he could handle it.

His manhood would crumble if he admitted he couldn’t keep up with girls.

Katara thought the funniest thing about it was that the first Kyoshi Warrior he fought was a  _ man _ . Well, a teenage boy really. Suki knew what she was doing when she put Sokka against Zuko. If he couldn’t keep up with him, he definitely could  not keep up with the girls.

Yes, Zuko was skilled in hand to hand and excelled with the fans, but he didn’t train how they did everyday. If he did, then maybe he’d be just as good as them.

“Hey guys,” Zuko nodded at them before turning to the newest warrior, “ Socko .”

“It’s  _ Sokka _ ! I am not named after footware!”

Yan laughed, sitting down at the nearest table. It was weird seeing Zuko with his hair pulled back into a neat bun. Almost as weird as it was to see the warriors without makeup. Yan wasn’t on duty today, and she didn’t have hers on. He could count the number of times he’d seen both girls without the face paint on one hand. Each time it threw him for a loop.

Both girls were pretty with or without it, although he’d never tell them that.

“Jasmine please,” Yan grinned as she snapped her fingers. “Make it quick.”

He didn’t know how many times he had told her there’s nothing  _ quick _ about making jasmine tea.

The others sat down, glancing briefly over the menu before telling him what they wanted. As Zuko left to give Iroh their order, Sokka clenched his fists. Katara frowned.

“What happened to him?” She wondered, looking to the two other girls.

Yan shrugged, “He’s never told us. But, it’s why he’s no longer in the Fire Nation.”

Aang’s eyes lit up as he looked to the older girl, “Is he a firebender?”

Sokka knew where this was going and pointed a finger at the boy, wiggling it back and forth, “No! He’s a  _ jerk _ bender! He’s  not teaching you  jerk bending.”

Aang frowned, causing Katara to glare at her brother, “We may never meet a firebender that won’t fry us for asking!”

Yan looked over to her fellow warrior, who was shaking her head at them, “He won’t teach you.”

Before they could question how Suki knew that, Zuko returned with a tray of tea. He placed a cup down in front of everyone except Yan.

“Uncle said he was going to give your jasmine tea ‘extra care’,” He teased lightly.

Yan rolled her eyes, knowing he was purposely keeping her waiting. As Zuko poured the tea, Aang watched him carefully. Once he placed the pot back down on the tray, the young boy reached out and grabbed his wrist.

The two warriors gasped as Zuko flinched before he went rigid. When no blow came to him, he opened his eyes to see the twelve year old staring at him.

“Can you teach me firebending?”

Zuko roughly ripped his hand away from him, _“_ _No.” _

“Why not?  _Please?” _

“I’m not a master. I’m not even good at it. Find someone else!”

Before Aang could grab him again, he picked up the tray and went back to Uncle, telling him he wanted to leave early.

Iroh didn’t know why his nephew had a sudden change of heart, as he always enjoyed spending time with Suki, Yan, and the other Kyoshi Warriors. He’d ask him after he closed up the tea shop.

Uncle handed Zuko Yan’s cup of tea, telling him something he heard hundreds of times before, “Keep it warm until it gets to the table!”

He was tempted to pull all the heat from the cup.

Nevertheless, Zuko brought it nice and hot to his friend as he was told. Yan thanked him as he dodged the weird boy with tattoos once again.

Teaching the young boy firebending was not something Zuko wanted to do. He was not interested in Avatar business, nor would he ever be. He didn’t think he would ever admit it, but he would rather just serve and drink tea with his uncle as they went port to port.

He didn’t want to give his father a real reason to kill him. The Fire Lord’s son helping the Avatar? It would make him a fugitive to a state where he isn’t welcome anyway. He’d have to pack up and move to Ba Sing Se.

He wouldn’t be able to see Yan or Suki again, they could be hurt  because of him. Uncle could be hurt because of him.

No. He would never help the Avatar. He didn’t need another reason besides to keep the people he cared about safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now we’ve met our OC, Yan!


	4. Brats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jee finds a stowaway

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I— Thank you guys so much for all the kudos!!
> 
> Also, for some reason the note from the first chapter is showing up at the end of this one? So just ignore that

For the first time in two years, Zuko had _the_ nightmare again. His heart was racing, sweat dripping off his forehead and onto his hair. Ling squawked from his perch, flying over to the boy. The bird landed on Zuko's head, causing him to glare at the wall.

 _This bird needs to learn personal space_ , he thought bitterly.

But, he didn't have the heart to shoo Ling away until he went to put on his tunic. If he wasn't above deck soon, Uncle would no doubt barge in and tell him Agni was waiting to shine on his skin. Little did Uncle know, Zuko _hated_ when he said that.

Ling only moved from his spot in the teenager's hair when he went to pull his clothing over his head. One day, the bird would get stuck for not moving out of the way fast enough. He let out another squawk before resting on Zuko's now clothed shoulder.

As he made his way up the wooden steps, he could hear that there was more commotion than usual. Which was odd for the day after leaving port. Everyone either wanted to relax or spar. But, he heard a woman's voice. A familiar one at that.

_Was Yan on the ship?_

Zuko was running now, Ling digging his claws into the teen's shoulder. As he rushed, he startled some of the crew. Luckily, they veered out of his way just in time.

"Prince Zuko!" Jee, who was once a lieutenant but now loyal to Iroh barked out of sheer habit. And, maybe because it had been a while since the man had seen any action. The boy flinched. "We found this stowaway lurking in the kitchen!"

Yan's face turned into one of horror at the man’s words.

"She's not a stowaway, Jee," He sighed, knowing that he would now have to explain this to her. "She's a _friend_. Leave her alone."

Jee immediately backed away, bowing before shooting the girl a glare. Once he was gone, Yan marched up to him.

"Prince? _Prince_ Zuko? Prince as in the _Fire Lord's son_?" She questioned with a hiss. As mad as she wanted to be and act like she didn't know who he was anymore, the fear in his eyes wouldn't let her. He was terrified that she'd turn on him now that she knew his biggest secret.

"Not anymore," he turned away, looking out into the vast sea. "Fire Lord Ozai banished me. Nobody even calls me Prince Zuko now. I don't know why Jee did."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Yan wondered, relaxing slightly as she tried desperately to keep anger from her voice.

He gave her a side glance, "The way you _just_ looked at me, for starters. I'm _not_ that person anymore, Yan. I don't want to be reminded of it anymore than I already am."

Absentmindedly, his hand found his scar. It was still stiff, tender even even though it wasn't changing anymore. It would never get better, but it would never get worse. He closed his eyes. Yan frowned, gently placing a hand on his shoulder. If she noticed his flinch, she didn't acknowledge it.

"Zuko, I'm so sorry," she sighed. "I shouldn't have judged you."

"What are you doing here, anyway?"

"I told Suki you needed a body guard," She chuckled, slowly pulling her hand away from him. "I convinced her that you're half blind and needed to be safe at the other ports."

He finally turned to look at her, "Are you serious? And she believed you?"

Yan shrugged, "No. We both figured you could use a friend. Besides, this place could use a _manly_ woman's touch."

He was never going to live that comment down.

"Also, I want a tour. After you, your highness."

He wasn't going to live that down _either_.

Begrudgingly, he showed the girl around the ship. Every inch, even the brig that they had been using for storage. He tried to draw the line when she took interest in how he skipped over his room. It didn't work.

She barged in just like Uncle would, telling him she was suprised at how clean it was for a guy's room. Zuko rolled his eyes at that comment.

"Don't touch-" "Yan, _quit_ looking through my stuff!" "Put _that_ down!"

"Wow, Zuko. I didn't know you could use swords!" Yan exclaimed as her eyes found the set hanging on the wall. "Is that mask from–"

"It's just decoration," He muttered a little too quickly.

Did friends usually go through each other's things? Or is that something just girls do in general?

"Want to wager that they're not?" She quirked a brow.

Zuko sighed, "I'm not going to swing swords at you, Yan. And no, you're _definitely_ not going to swing them at me."

The girl huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "You're no fun."

He didn't take any offense to that. Fun was something he wasn't very familiar with. "You probably should've thought about that _before_ you got on the ship."

•••

Iroh was pleasantly surprised to see that there was now a girl on the boat. The jokes directed towards Zuko did not cease, especially once the crew picked up on his embarrassment. Lucky for him, Yan was as equally as flustered. Which was surprising, as she was the type of girl who didn't take anyone's grief.

Silently, she was fuming. But, she knew to hold her tongue. Yan knew that once they had their fill, they'd leave them alone.

"Not one word of this!" She snapped at Zuko, who was about to make his own comment.

He closed his mouth.

Yan rolled her eyes at him, "When's the next stop?"

"A few days," He told her. "Next stop is Omashu."

She could not handle a few days of boredom. Zuko was fine with it, but not her. Being active was not something she would easily ignore.

"C'mon," she grabbed him by the wrist. "I'm going to teach you how to have fun."

Zuko's face flushed as the crew's jokes flared up once again.

That was how the two teenagers ended up in the kitchen, stuff their faces and raiding the liquor cabinet. He didn't know what to think of the whiskey she handed him. It was sour and it burnt his throat, but it made him feel warm.

"Is this what you guys do at Kyoshi?" He found himself asking as they camped out in his room.

Yan laughed, taking a drink of the wine she chose, "Yeah, and we braided each other's hair."

"You're _not_ touching my hair," he immediately responded, drinking from his own bottle.

"What did I tell you about fun?"

He groaned, deciding that listening to her would be better than her forcing her hand. Yan playing with his hair would not be fun. At least that was what he _thought_.

She found a comb to untangle any knots in the mop he called hair. Once he got past the pain of her yanking strands from his scalp, he found it relaxing. It reminded him of when his mother used to brush his hair before bed and in the morning before putting his hair in its usual ponytail.

As Yan braided, he couldn't help but miss his mom. She was the one thing, the one person from his old life he wished he could see again.

"You alright?" Yan questioned, noticing that he wasn’t making any snide remarks as she tied the remainder of his hair up into a bun.

"Just thinking," he muttered, bringing the whiskey back to his lips. He knew she would ask, as the girl was naturally curious. "About my mom."

Yan moved away, grabbing a small mirror from his dresser, "I've not heard much about the Fire Lady." She held back her comment on how she couldn't have been all that great if she let her husband banish their thirteen year old son.

"We used to feed the turtleducks together," Zuko smiled slightly as memories resurfaced. "One night she woke me up, telling me that everything she did was for my protection. The next morning, she was _gone_."

Yan was glad she kept her mouth shut for once. The Fire Lady wasn’t around to protect her son, "She would've stopped your father from banishing you."

"And from _burning_ me," he couldn't stop the words from coming out of his mouth, and Yan almost dropped the small mirror in utter shock. 

" _He_ did that to you?" Her voice came out as a whisper, and she walked back to him. Zuko wouldn't meet her gaze, but that was fine with her.

This time, he didn't answer. He just told her what only a few people knew. Nobody on the ship besides Uncle and their healer knew. Only a handful of nobles, soldiers, and his sister knew what the Fire Lord had done. They had all reveled in his pain, Azula included. All of them except for Iroh.

Yan threw her arms around him, Zuko going completely stiff at her touch. Much like when he was first hugged by Suki, he wanted to push her away. But, he accepted her embrace and relaxed into it.

"Enough of that, where is this 'fun' you keep talking about?" He pulled his lips into a fake smile. One that Yan saw right through, but ignored. It was a touchy subject that she wouldn't push.

But, it was a subject that made her want to absolutely _throttle_ the Fire Lord and burn him the way he did to Zuko. It was a unlikely dream, but still a dream nonetheless.

•••

For once in his life, Iroh felt that he was _finally_ raising a teenager once again. He had almost forgotten how crazy and unruly they could be. But adding alcohol into the mix? That was something he _never_ had to deal with.

The two teenagers were running above deck, swinging _swords_ at each other. Where they got them from, Iroh didn't know. But, one of them would end up hurt in their intoxicated state.

"What are you two doing?" Iroh bellowed, distracting Yan. Zuko pointed his sword at her throat.

"I win, _again_!"

"Zuko!" Iroh tried again, causing the teen to finally lower his weapon and look at his uncle.

But, before he could get a word out, Yan kicked his foot out from underneath him. As she and Zuko laughed, Iroh knew that he wasn't going to be able to get their full attention by yelling.

So, he drew in a deep breath and shot a fireball into the air. Zuko stopped laughing, his eyes widening as he watched the flame go high before it flickered out.

"Pretty," he murmured as Yan lightly kicked him.

He looked to his uncle, who was giving both the teens a stern look, "No more swords. Put them up where you got them. If you want to run around, do it _inside_ and not where you can accidentally fall overboard."

"But, Uncle! We're just having fun!" Zuko whined, giving him a pouty lip as Yan nodded and said, "Yes, _sir_!"

Iroh felt a twinge guilty at his nephew's words. He knew that Zuko never let loose like this, but he didn't want either of them to be hurt.

"You can have fun below deck. Without swords."

The teens nodded, literally laying down their weapons before running off.

Once they were out of sight, Iroh let out a chuckle and shook his head. Jee approached, raising an eyebrow at him.

" _Brats_ ," Jee laughed lowly as well. "It's good to see him having fun for once instead if holed up in his room."

Iroh nodded in agreement, "For once I feel like I'm raising a child again."

Which he was. Ever since Ursa had left and Iroh came back to the palace, things had changed for the worse. His brother was now the Fire Lord, and his focus was on the war and shaping Azula how he saw fit. Of course he loved both his niece and nephew, but he had a soft spot for Zuko. He reminded the old man of his Lu Ten.

Iroh was never able to influence Azula like he could with Zuko. Because Zuko didn't have a father figure, at least not in the way Azula did. Azula was lost to him, and he knew that. It's why he never tried.

But it didn't matter to Iroh. Not anymore. Zuko was his responsibility, one he had accept wholeheartedly when the boy was thirteen. Zuko was _his_. Whether or not the banished prince looked at him in the same light.

Zuko was his son, even if he wasn't biological.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Iroh now has a trouble making teen thanks to Yan.

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of a short, choppy first part, but the next one should be much smoother, and we’ll see a familiar (but younger face) as well! With this story I’m kinda just playing around before I decide to bring in Team Avatar. So until then we get to see just banished, smol Zuko.


End file.
